ripley_gamer_sims_4_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
Morgyn Ember
Morgyn Ember is the former Sage of Untamed Arts featured in the first Realm Of Magic game pack trailer and appeared in the first episode of Realm Of Magic. Morgyn is currently married to former student Emrys Sharpe and is the father of Azrael, Castiel, and Seraphiel Ember-Sharpe. Description Morgyn Ember was featured in the first trailer for Realm Of Magic discovering the magic realm and receiving magical training. Morgyn has wavy blond hair, green eyes and has a preference for red clothing. Morgyn also has one large back tattoo and a small left arm tattoo. Morgyn is also a transgender male and has two mastectomy scars on his chest. Pre-Realm Of Magic Morgyn had a fairly happy childhood growing up in a large house in Del Sol Valley. His mother Alessandra Ember was a famous movie actress known for 'vintage' romantic movies and his father Cayden was a PR Manager. During Morgyn's teenage years, he started to realise that he wasn't Marilyn and was rather Morgyn and several weeks before his eighteenth birthday he ran away to Glimmerbrook, leaving only a note apologising to his parents. Morgyn showed up at the magic realm where the Untamed Sage at the time, Aine, took him in and started to teach him the ways of magic as well as help get Morgyn access to a doctor who helped begin Morgyn's transition. Realm Of Magic Once Morgyn had fully transitioned, he was offered the position of Sage of the Untamed Arts and ascended to the position after Aine retired. Shortly after achieving the positon, Emrys Sharpe, Melanie Dagwood and Sagittarius Blackwood all arrived in the magic realm. Morgyn met Emrys and an attraction started to develop. During some alone time where he and Emrys were getting to know each other, Morgyn made the first move and flirted with Emrys who reciprocated. They started to secretly flirt and make suggestive comments when no one was around and one evening Morgyn and Emrys went to Mua Pel'am for a date. Emrys kissed Morgyn confessing his attraction and it was at the waterfall where they woohooed for the first time. They agreed to keep their relationship a secret, at first finding it to be exciting as nobody caught them, but after a while it started to lose it's charm and both Morgyn amd Emrys were miserable that they couldn't be open about their relationship. Early the next morning his mother Alessandra Ember showed up to talk to him, she imformed him of his father's death and how she gave up her fame and career to find him and reconnect. morgyn was happy to see his mother and told her about Emrys and how he loves him. Adulthood Their romance was kept private until his mum sacrificed her life so The Witches Council would allow them to date. They dated and the one night at the romance festival he and Emrys got engaged. They got married and had two kids Azrael and Castiel. Then by accident, they have there last-child Seraphiel. They moved houses due to the accidental child and now live that house currently. Traits And Aspirations Traits: * Evil * Bookworm * Ambitious * Quick Learner (Aspiration) * Slinger Of Spells (Reward) * Master Mixer (Reward) Former Traits: * Outgoing Aspirations: * Spellcraft And Sorcery (Completed) * Purveyor Of Potions (Completed) * Trivia * Morgyn was first seen in the reveal trailer for Realm Of Magic. * Morgyn's dead name was Marilyn before running away to Glimmerbrook. * Prior to running away at seventeen, Morgyn grew up in a large house in Del Sol Valley and was a very popular student due to his mother's fame as an actress. * Morgyn's love of yoga comes from his mother as she taught him about self-care. * Morgyn has so far killed two sims in the series. * During Sagittarius's magical rampage Morgyn revealed that he died by Death by Overload but was brought back shortly after via the Dedeathify spell. * Morgyn is older than Emrys by six years. Category:Characters